Almost Unreal
by HilsK
Summary: Angel and Spike fight over Buffy


Title: Almost Unreal

Author: Hilary [ImmortalBeloved2000@yahoo.co.uk][1]

Feedback: Please? 

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fic. It all belongs to Joss and co

Distribution: ~ "Death-Marked Love" (http://www.members.tripod.com/spike_lover/index.htm) 

Summary: Challenge response. My sister wanted Angel in a tux and Spike and Angel to engage in a shirtless sword fight. This is what I came up with. Kind of a silly fic in that it would never happen (unfortunately) :)

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None really. Set after Into The Woods

Dedication to: Flick who wanted me to write this and to Mistress Vamp who is feeling a bit down at the moment (hope this cheers you up)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I'm so excited!" Called Willow from behind the makeshift screen she'd put up in her and Buffy's room. It was the end of their second year at college and it was time for the end of the annual end of year prom. Willow was trying on dresses and Buffy was sat on the end of her bed ready to give her honest opinion. Willow emerged from behind the screen wearing a straight, floor-length, emerald green dress. She twirled in front of Buffy

"Well?"

"Will, you look gorgeous."

"Really? Thanks." There was the tiniest hint of surprise in her voice, betraying the fact that she was still quite shy despite the confident aura she projected.

"What about you Buffy? What are you going to wear?"

Buffy looked at the floor and shifted her feet uncomfortably. To be honest she'd been thinking of not going at all. Ever since Riley had left she'd been feeling like the Scooby Gang fifth wheel. The guys always made her feel welcome but at the end of the day Xander had Anya and Willow had Tara. The pain of Riley's departure had almost gone now, everyone had been really supportive, but every now and then she would get a reminder of what she had lost. It still hurt a little.

"I'll dig something out." She lied

Willow had known Buffy too long to fall for that one. She sat down beside her friend.

"Buffy, you are going to come aren't you? It won't be the same if you don't."

Buffy dropped the pretence, she knew she couldn't lie to Willow

"I don't know," she said dejectedly. "Prom is kind of a coupley thing and here I am flying solo."

Willow squeezed Buffy's hand. She knew how hard Riley's leaving had been and that Buffy was still hurting.

"Please Buffy, I promise fun. At least say you'll think about it."

Buffy raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

Willow smiled. This gave her time for relentless nagging. She'd break Buffy before tomorrow night. Buffy stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to go for a quick patrol before bed. I should be back in about half an hour or so."

Willow nodded. Slaying was Buffy's way of relieving tension and it seemed to work. Plus it took a few more of the bad guys out of the picture which was never a bad thing. She watched as Buffy filled a small bag with a few stakes, crosses and holy water before she headed out for one of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries.

As Buffy dusted her third vampire she began to feel a little better. This whole prom thing was yet another reminder of yet another relationship she'd managed to mess up. First of all she'd caused Angel to lose his soul, even when he'd got it back he'd still left. Parker had been a disaster and then she'd driven Riley to letting vampires bite him in exchange for cash. Sighing loudly she put her stake away and decided to head home.

"Decided to get in a few without me Slayer?"

Buffy spun round to see Spike grinning at her. She relaxed her stance and smiled. Ever since Riley had left Spike had been unusually keen to help her out and had even been patrolling with her recently. At first she'd been reluctant to accept his help but as the months had passed she actually found herself enjoying being with him. He was still the same annoying Spike he'd always been but he made her laugh and kept her mind off Riley. In fact Spike made a point of not talking about Riley unless Buffy mentioned him. She shrugged.

"Wasn't ready to go to bed."

Spike was used to her late night patrols, it was when he usually met up with her. He also knew that when she came out this late it was because something was bothering her.

"Everything alright?" He asked casually, not wanting to betray the concern he actually felt. Things were good between them at the moment and there was no way he was going to ruin that by letting his love for her show.

"Yes," replied Buffy. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"No," she sighed. "Willow and the guys are pushing for me to go to our end of year prom, it's just a reminder that I'm alone...again."

Sighing she leaned back against a gravestone.

"Spike, what's wrong with me? How is it that I manage to drive all the men that care about me away?"

_I care and I'm still here _he wanted to say, instead he remained silent and let her continue.

"I should just accept that I'm doomed to be alone."

"Slayer, you're not doomed. Yeah, you've had some bad luck but I wouldn't give up just yet." He paused and took a deep breath. "If you like, I could go to the prom with you."

Buffy's head snapped up to look at him, a stunned expression on her face.

"Just as friends I mean," he continued hurriedly. Buffy's expression didn't change.

"Never mind, it was a stupid idea." He finished, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I'll go." Said Buffy softly

"Hey, don't worry about it, just forget I....what?" Either he was imagining it or she'd just agreed to go with him.

"I'll go with you." Repeated Buffy, amazed at the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was agreeing to go on a semi-date with Spike. Then she thought about it. Why shouldn't she? They got on alright and it wasn't like either of them were attached. Besides, as Spike had said, they were only going as friends.

Now it was Spike's turn to look stunned. 

"Uh...great. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Seven?"

"Alright."

This had to be one of the most weird and unexpected conversations that either of them had ever had. Buffy yawned.

"I'd better go and get some sleep. The last thing you want is a cranky Slayer tomorrow night."

Spike grinned

"Yeah, you might stake me if I'm late"

Buffy smiled. She was actually looking forward to this now.

"Goodnight Spike."

"Night Slayer"

As Buffy walked home she decided not to tell Willow that she was going to the prom with Spike. For one thing she'd probably freak and it would be funny to see the look on her face when they arrived together. She arrived back at her dorm to find that Willow was already asleep. Buffy climbed into bed and was soon asleep too.

The next morning Buffy told Willow that she'd decided to go to the prom but made no mention of Spike. Willow was so happy that her friend had decided to go that it never occurred to her to ask what had made her change her mind.

"You have to get a dress." Said Willow excitedly. "We can go shopping this afternoon."

"Alright, that sounds good."

Two shopping hours later and Buffy had settled on a pastel blue dress, having been assured by Willow that it made her look stunning.

Evening soon approached and Buffy actually found herself feeling quite nervous. What would everyone say when she arrived with Spike. Willow had already left to meet Tara and Buffy was now pacing the room. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea after all. A knock at the door made her jump. Taking a deep breath she walked over and opened it. Her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat. Spike was stood in the doorway dressed in a black tuxedo with black bow-tie, and his looked amazing. Suddenly his shifted around uncomfortably.

"I feel like a bloody pansy in this thing."

Buffy giggled. There was the Spike she knew so well. She cocked her head to one side and looked at him appraisingly.

"It's a new look for you," she admitted "but you look good."

"So do you." He said with a smile before offering her his arm. She took it and the two walked arm in arm towards the main hall.

"Spike...I kind of didn't tell the others that we're going together."

"I figured as much. Should be interesting to see their face" He chuckled

"Well, I guess we'll find out." Said Buffy as they arrived at the doors. Buffy took a deep breath and the two walked in.

The room was crowded and after a couple of minutes scanning Buffy spotted Willow.

"Over there," she said to Spike before leading him over to the group.

"Hey guys." She said cheerfully

"Hey Buff...." Willow trailed off as she saw who Buffy was with.

"Spike!" She squeaked "Hi."

"Hello Red," he grinned. "Didn't expect to see me here eh?"

"Well...I...uh..." Willow stammered. Tara, Anya and Xander were all staring at Spike, their eyes wide and their mouths open

"So...are you guys...you know....dating?" Managed Willow.

As tempting as it would have been to carry on the joke Buffy shook her head.

"Relax Will, we're here as friends and that's it."

"Yeah," agreed Spike "I'm saving myself for Claudia Scheiffer, just making do with the Slayer until she realises how devastatingly gorgeous I am."

"But Spike," whined Buffy with mock pain in her eyes "I thought you loved me."

This was getting dangerously close to the truth.

"Come on Slayer." Said Spike as he dragged her towards the dance floor. "Let's dance."

He pulled Buffy into his arms and they began to sway in time to the music. Buffy relax, this felt good.

Finding his voice Xander turned to face Willow

"Did you know about this?" He asked, his voice a mixture of shock and anger. Willow shook her head numbly. This was all really weird, she couldn't believe Buffy hadn't said anything to her.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," piped up Anya "I like Spike and Buffy seems to be happy. I say let them get on with it."

Xander turned from Willow to Anya.

"HELLO? Are you forgetting that the vampire Buffy's getting all cuddly with has tried to kill her on several occasions." 

Anya scowled at him. The argument was getting pretty heated and no one heard or saw another figure join the group.

"Let's not forget," continued Xander, "that if Spike ever gets that chip out of his head we're going to have another Angel on our hands. The last thing we need is another psycho vampire after us."

"Hey." Said Angel softly.

All eyes fell on him, the look they'd given Spike nothing compared to one on their faces now.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" asked Willow.

"Nice suit. Armani?" Commented Anya. Angel was wearing a tux just like all the other guys but his dark hair and penetrating eyes gave him that little extra touch of class. He reminded Anya of James Bond in a sexy kind of way.

"I needed to blend in." Angel explained. "I need to talk to Buffy. Is she here?"

Everyone's eyes left Angel and moved over to Buffy and Spike. Angel followed their gaze and saw Buffy dancing intimately with a guy. Must be Riley. Then he did a double-take. No, impossible.

"Spike?" He whispered harshly

Willow was suddenly very nervous. She knew how jealous Angel could get, and that was over guys who weren't his mortal enemy.

"Uh...Angel?...Are you okay?"

Angel spun round to face her.

"Willow, what's going on?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Willow put her hand gently on his arm, desperate to soothe him before he vamped out and did something crazy.

"Angel, a lot has happened since you were last here. Maybe we should go outside and I'll explain."

Angel shot Buffy and Spike one last look before nodding.

"I'll be back later." She said to Tara

"Guys, don't tell Buffy I'm here." Said Angel. "I don't want to ruin her night, I'll find her later."

Xander reluctantly nodded. The only reason being that he didn't want to ruin Buffy's night either. This was the happiest he'd seen her since Riley had left. Willow took Angel's arm and pulled him out of the hall. They walked the grounds of the college and Willow explained about the chip in Spike's head which stopped him harming humans, Riley's departure and the growing friendship between Buffy and Spike. They found a bench and sat down, concern etched on Angel's face.

"Willow, you don't know Spike like I do. I understand that he can't hurt people at the moment, but this new found friendship with Buffy, he's up to something and I intend to find out what it is. I'm staying at the mansion for a few days, could you ask Buffy to come over tomorrow night. I really do need to talk to her.

Willow nodded.

"I should get back. Buffy might start asking questions."

Angel nodded and stood up.

"Would you mind not talking to her about me until Spike's gone. I think it would be easier if he didn't know I was here."

Willow nodded again and Angel smiled in thanks before turning to leave.

"I'll see you."

"Bye Angel."

He was gone just as smoothly and as quietly as he had arrived. Willow sighed and went back to join the others. Buffy and Spike had stopped dancing and were now stood with Xander, Anya and Tara. As Willow approached Tara slipped her arm around her.

"Hey Will." Said Buffy "Where did you disappear to?"

"I just went outside for some fresh air, it was kind of hot in her."

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked, concerned. Willow smiled

"I'm fine, so what did I miss?"

"Nothing much," grumbled Spike. "This music is bloody awful. Give me the Sex Pistols any day."

Buffy wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, 'cause they're so much fun to dance to."

Spike shrugged. A slow song began to play. Xander led Anya to the floor and Willow and Tara followed. Tears filled Buffy's eyes as she watched all the couples embrace and dance slowly. Spike cleared his throat, aware that what he was about to ask could be pushing it a little.

"Do you want to...?"

Buffy shook her head, not trusting herself to speak in case she burst into tears.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He tried again.

Buffy nodded. Spike motioned to Willow that he was going to take Buffy home. She nodded. Spike took Buffy's arm and walked her back to the dorm. They stood in the corridor, Buffy feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Spike. "Do you want me to stay with you until Willow gets back?"

Buffy smiled at him. It was amazing how sweet he could be when he tried.

"I'm fine, " she assured. "It just brought back a lot of memories." 

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'll be off and let you get some sleep."

He turned to leave when Buffy caught his arm.

"Spike, wait."

He turned back to face her

"I just wanted to thank you for coming tonight. It helped a lot."

"Any time pet."

Buffy leant up and kissed him softly on the cheek before walking into her room and closing the door. Spike reached up and traced his fingers over where Buffy's lips had been a moment before, unable to stop the grim from spreading across his face. With almost a spring in his step he headed for home.

As he entered the crypt Spike was already working at loosening the tie from around his neck. Some people were destined never to wear ties and Spike decided he definitely fitted into that category. Having removed the tie Spike cast it onto a nearby chair and it was shortly followed by his jacket and then his shirt. He bent down and started to take off his shoes when something smashed over his head and darkness overcame him.

Spike awoke to find himself lying on top of a strange bed. He sat up and looked around, there was something familiar about this place, then he realised where he was. The mansion. He looked down and saw that he was dressed exactly the same way he had been in the crypt. Trousers, shoes, no shirt or jacket. Whoever had brought him here clearly didn't intend to kill him just yet, he wasn't even tied up. A figure appeared in the doorway.

"Didn't think I'd hit you that hard, you must be getting soft Spike."

It was a voice he knew all too well.

"Bloody hell Peaches, if you wanted me to come over and visit you know you could have just asked."

Angel said nothing and walked back into the main room. Spike got up and followed him. Angel leant against the mantle and looked at the glowing embers of the fire. He heard Spike walk into the room but he didn't turn around.

"What are you doing with Buffy?" He asked softly but dangerously, his eyes never leaving the fire.

Spike paused for a second and then chuckled softly.

"Is _that _what this is all about? Should've guessed really. The Slayer is the only thing ever to bring you back here. What's wrong Peaches, don't like the fact that your girl might be falling for another vamp?"

Angel spun around, his face a mask of pure rage.

"Listen Spike, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but I'm not going to let you hurt her. She's been through enough."

"Yeah, and who's fault's that?"

Spike face was a mixture of amusement and anger

"You might have been the big shot while you were here, and you might have had some say over what went on in her life, but here's a newsflash for you mate. Her life is something you're not a part of anymore, you made that quite clear when you left and I'll be buggered if I'm going to stand here and let you tell me who I can and can't spend time with. I don't know why you don't just do everyone a favour and piss off back to LA."

Angel glared at Spike and then walked over to a chest in the corner of the room. He opened it and pulled out two swords. He threw one to Spike who caught it by the handle.

"What's this?" He asked, slightly bewildered.

"We settle this for good." Replied Angel, testing the weight of the sword in his hand "A fight to the death."

Spike laughed. 

"You've got to be joking. You want us to have a duel...with swords...for the Slayer? I always knew you were a poncey bugger but this is pushing it. What's wrong with good old fists anyway?"

Angel shrugged

"Can't cut your head off with my fists, fun as it might be to try."

"And if I refuse?"

Angel raised his sword.

"I kill you and I win."

Spike sighed. This was insane. Before he could protest any further though, Angel lunged. Spike barely managed to deflect the blow that was aimed right for his heart. The duel, it seemed, had begun. It had been a while since Spike had used a sword and he just hoped he could remember the moves. As Angel lunged again, however, it all came flooding back. Spike began to attack, putting Angel on the defence. Angel slashed out at Spike and the tip of the sword caught his arm, drawing blood. Spike slashed back but only succeeded in tearing Angel's shirt. He pulled it off and carried on with the fight. Both of them were now glistening with perspiration but neither showed any signs of slowing, despite Spike's wound. There was something decidedly base and primitive about the two men fighting bare chested, but at the same time something elegant. The way they moved made the fight seem almost like a dance.

Meanwhile back in Buffy's room she was sat up in bed, wide eyed as Willow told her of Angel's arrival. Instantly she was up and throwing some clothes on.

"Buffy, you can't go now." Protested Willow "He wanted you to go over tomorrow."

"Will, if Angel's here it must be something important. I'm not going to be able to sleep until I find out what's going on."

Buffy was out of the door before Willow could say anything else.

At the mansion Angel seemed to be getting the upper hand. He'd managed to cut Spike a few more times and the blonde vampire was clearly weakening. Angel was older, stronger and had more experience with swordplay. Spike was now desperately trying to defend himself. Slowly moving backwards he stumbled over a chair and fell to his knees. Angel was on top of him before he could stand.

"So, what was your plan Spike? To make her fall in love with you so that you could break her heart. Can't go for physical pain so go for the next best thing? Too bad I came back to ruin things for you."

Angel raised his sword, ready to take Spike's head off.

"Angel! Stop!"

Angel turned to see Buffy stood in the doorway, a look of pain on her face. She ran over the the two vampires.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Stopping you from getting hurt."

"What?" Buffy looked confused and angry

"Come on Buffy, I know Riley hurt you but getting involved with Spike isn't going to help." He turned to face Spike who was still on his knees.

"Admit it Spike, you never really liked her did you?"

Spike climbed painfully to his feet.

"You're right, I don't like her."

Angel looked smug and Buffy looked hurt.

"I love her."

"WHAT?" Cried Angel and Buffy together

Ignoring Angel, Spike took a step towards Buffy

"Buffy, I love you."

She looked stunned for a moment. Her eyes never leaving Spike she spoke.

"Angel, I need to talk to Spike, alone. Can you give us a minute?"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Angel, please, if you care about me at all you'll go and take a walk or something."

Finally Angel nodded, picked up a new shirt and his duster and walked outside. Buffy turned back to face Spike.

"Buffy, I-" 

He was cut short as she dealt him a powerful right hook which nearly knocked him to the floor. He came back up and looked her in the eye. Tears were running down her face.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She sobbed. 

Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had no idea!

"Buffy, I've loved you for months! You have no idea how much it's been killing me to see you all the time and to know that you hate me. Then we got to be friends and I was so happy, I felt like I had a soul again. Just being with you and knowing that for once you didn't want me to be dust."

All the frustration and pain that had been building up over the months finally surfaced, a single tear rolled down his cheek. When Buffy saw his pain and his tears she knew that he was telling the truth. 

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I knew you could never love me. To hear it would have been more than I could stand. At least this way I could try and pretend that you cared."

Buffy stepped up to him and kissed him softly on the lips

"I do care." She whispered. "When Riley left you were there for me. You helped me deal, and tonight at the prom you were there for me again. I-I think I'm falling in love with you."

Before Spike could respond Buffy pulled him into her arms and kissed him more firmly. This time he kissed her back, it was almost unreal. As they parted Spike winced and Buffy saw that he was wounded. She sat him on one of the chairs and pulled a first aid kit out of one of the cupboards. In silence she cleaned and bound his cuts. When she's finished he stood up and kissed her again.

"I should go and find Angel." Said Buffy. "You should go home and get some rest. You'll heal faster that way."

"I doubt I'm going to be able to sleep after this." Spike smiled.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow. I'm going to have to tell the guys what's going on."

Spike nodded and kissed her once more before leaving.

Buffy roamed the cemetery and soon found Angel skulking amongst the headstones. He looked up as he heard her approaching.

"I guess I didn't handle that very well." He murmured.

"No, you didn't. But I understand why you did. Angel you have to understand that we're both moving on. You know that a part of me will always love you but you know as well as I do that we can never be together. I realise that Spike is the last person you'd expect me to fall for but I'm asking that you trust me. He really has changed and you know that I'm capable of taking care of myself if anything should go wrong."

"I know. But I worry about you."

Buffy kissed his cheek.

"I know you do, and I know you'll always be there if you need me. That's a great comfort to me. Why did you come back Angel? Is something wrong?"

Angel kicked himself, he'd almost forgotten his reason for coming to Sunnydale in the first place.

"Drusilla and Darla are back. They seem to be focusing their energy on LA but there is a small chance that they might decide to come here. I just wanted to warn you."

"Darla? How?"

"It's a long story. Just be careful alright."

Buffy smiled

"Always am."

Angel stood up from the crypt he was leaning against.

"I should go now. I'll head back to LA as soon as the sun goes down tomorrow."

Buffy nodded

"Take care Angel."

"I will. And Buffy....I hope things work out with you and Spike. I know I can't stand him but I hope he'll make you happy."

"Thanks"

Buffy watched as Angel made his way back to the mansion, when he was finally out of sight she turned and headed for home. The one question praying on her mind was How am I going to tell the others that I'm dating Spike.

She thought back to the look on their faces when they'd arrived at the prom together and smiled

"This should be interesting." She whispered to herself

The End

   [1]: mailto:immortalbeloved2000@yahoo.co.uk



End file.
